Meteora
by nine miles to go
Summary: Series of Song Fics about Chris. All totally AU except the fourth. In the first songfic, Chris Crossed is set before Used Karma. Heh. R&R, plz!
1. Breaking the Habit

(Memories Consume  
  
Like opening the wound  
  
I'm picking me apart again  
  
You all assume  
  
I'm safe here in my room  
  
Unless I try to start again)  
  
"You're not family."  
  
Chris stared straight back into Leo's eyes and pretended that the words he has uttered meant nothing to him. He wished he could tell Leo just how wrong he was about who was family and who wasn't. Oh well...at least he managed to whip up a good cover story for his blocking potion. Leo and the sisters would never know his true identity. He uncapped the potion and quickly swallowed it.  
  
(I don't want to be the one  
  
The battles always choose  
  
Cuz inside I realize  
  
That I'm the one confused)  
  
He closed his eyes for a moment, remembering what that old man had said about side effects. After a moment or two he relaxed, nothing happening. He orbed into the P3 office, resisting the urge to corner Leo and demand why he was following him. Why couldn't everyone just leave him alone and let him do his job?  
  
The instant he got there, sleep overcame him. He wasn't sure why...but falling back on the makeshift mattress felt so good. He didn't feel like struggling, he felt so at peace.  
  
(I don't know what's worth fighting for  
  
Or why I have to scream  
  
I don't know why I instigate  
  
And say what I don't mean  
  
I don't know how I got this way  
  
I know it's not alright  
  
So I'm  
  
Breaking the habit  
  
Tonight)  
  
He woke to the sounds of customers arriving at the club, beginning to dance to the band that Piper hired. He was gasping for breath and didn't understand why. It felt as if he had run for miles. The air just wouldn't come fast enough. His throat felt dry and he was sweating, and he couldn't orb to the manor when he tried. What was happening to him?  
  
That damned potion. He hoped that it was only his vial that had the side effects. Unwillingly he stood, trembling, and took shaky steps to the office phone.  
  
(Clutching my cure  
  
I tightly lock the door  
  
I try to catch my breath again  
  
I hurt much more  
  
Than anytime before  
  
I have no options left again)  
  
"Hello?" said Piper on the other end.  
  
"Piper?" Chris' voice came out as a hoarse whisper; he wasn't even sure if she could hear him.  
  
"This is she. Who may I ask is calling?"  
  
"It's Chris," he managed to croak. "There's something wrong with me."  
  
"What?"  
  
Chris couldn't respond. He was shaking so hard that he dropped the phone and fell to his knees. The room seemed to spin...  
  
"Chris? Chris, are you there? I'm coming over."  
  
(I don't want to be the one  
  
The battles always choose  
  
Cuz inside I realize  
  
That I'm the one confused)  
  
He remained on the floor for a good fifteen minutes, leaning against the wall and still gasping for breath. Eventually he had to close his eyes, he was so dizzy. He could hardly see straight, it was all a blur...  
  
Somebody knocked at his door, calling his name. His heart leapt. Was it Piper? He hoped so. He was feeling weaker and weaker by the second.  
  
He was dying.  
  
The door swung open and the sisters ran in.  
  
"Chris!" Piper cried, seeing him curled up on the floor. "What happened to you? Was it a demon?"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"I can't get a reading off of him anymore," said Phoebe worriedly. "Chris, did you take that potion? Chris?"  
  
Piper put a hand to his forehead. "Damn it, he's really burning up. Chris, can you hear us? What did you do?"  
  
Chris' eyes glazed over and he stopped breathing for a moment. "I didn't mean to, mom, I didn't mean to lie."  
  
(I don't know what's worth fighting for  
  
Or why I have to scream  
  
I don't know why I instigate  
  
And say what I don't mean  
  
I don't know how I got this way  
  
I'll never be alright  
  
So I'm  
  
Breaking the habit  
  
Breaking the habit  
  
Tonight)  
  
"He's delusional!" Piper exclaimed. "Leo! LEO!"  
  
Leo orbed down. "What's wrong, Piper? Why are we here?"  
  
"It's Chris," Paige explained. "Leo, he's dying. He just called us, we have no idea what's going on...Not even Phoebe can use her empath power on him..."  
  
"He used the potion," Leo gasped. He leaned down to heal but nothing happened. "The potion's magic; it's blocking me. He did this to himself—on accident, but self-inflicted, nonetheless. I told him not to..."  
  
"I'm sorry, dad..."  
  
"There he goes again!" exclaimed Piper. "What are we going to do? Leo, go to the elders—do something, before he dies!"  
  
"Mom, please...listen to me..."  
  
"You're okay, Chris," Phoebe soothed. "Just hold on, alright?"  
  
"Wait," said Paige out of nowhere. "Chris—he's half-whitelighter, right? He...I know this sounds crazy, but he may not be delusional. He's never told us anything about his family. What if...he's Piper's and Leo's SON?"  
  
(I'll paint it on the walls  
  
Cuz I'm the one at fault  
  
I'll never fight again  
  
And this is how it ends)  
  
"No, no...he can't be my...son," Piper cried. "He just can't be!" She looked at Chris' pale face, surveying him. Oddly enough, he did look a bit like Leo...and his eyes...frightened as they were, his eyes were the same shape as hers...  
  
"Chris...are you my son?"  
  
"I'm sorry Aunt Paige, Aunt Phoebe. I'm sorry Mom. I'll find another way to fix the future, I know...I...I can't..." He stopped breathing again, but this time he didn't come back to life.  
  
"LEO!" Piper shrieked.  
  
(I don't know what's worth fighting for  
  
Or why I have to scream  
  
But now I have some clarity  
  
To show you what I mean  
  
I don't know how I got this way  
  
I'll never be alright  
  
So I'm  
  
Breaking the habit  
  
Breaking the habit  
  
Breaking the habit  
  
Tonight)  
  
Leo orbed down. "They gave me the power to heal him, I just have to—"  
  
"Too late," Piper sobbed. "Our son is dead." 


	2. Numb

Dissapointment

A/N--THIS IS NOT A SECOND CHAPTER TO "BREAKING THE HABIT". There is no second chapter. Chris died in that fic, okay? I've decided to write a series of DIFFERENT song-fics all in one story, so none of them will be continued. This will just be a lot of song-fics 'bout Chris, okay? Okay. And now that that's clarified...here's the next song-fic!

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN. GET OFFA MY CASE.

===================================

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)_

Chris didn't understand why Leo had always demanded that he be more like Wyatt. "Wyatt did this" or "Wyatt would've done that..." It drove him insane! Leo just didn't understand the Chris and Wyatt were separate people with different beliefs. He didn't even stop pressuring Chris to follow in Wyatt's "footsteps to greatness" when Wyatt began to kill innocents.

So Chris disobeyed his father by coming to the future and stopping Wyatt. It wasn't like Leo could've stopped him, anyway; Leo was dead in Chris' time. Dead--because Wyatt had killed him. Leo got what he deserved, yet on this night, after beating Leo to a cork, he couldn't help but feel guilty. He was trying to sort out what he'd done and justify these feelings, sitting in the alley outside of the P3. Nothing made sense, though. He didn't know why he'd attacked Leo.   
__

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_

Maybe because Leo had always picked him as second-best, always shoved him aside as the afterthought. It was the way it had always been since Chris was little, but Chris forgave and forgot. Or so he thought he did. With that spider venom flowing through his veins, there was no friendly conscience pulling him back, no will to fight the fury that had nested inside of his heart for so long. It almost felt good.

The Leo in this time didn't understand, though. Chris felt bad, getting so much satisfaction out of beating the crap out of a man that didn't know what he'd done. But thinking that Leo was so unaware of the pain he'd caused him almost made him angrier than before...

Well, Leo knew to some degree what made Chris pissed with him. Chris couldn't help himself out there on the bridge; he'd told Leo, quite bluntly in fact, what made him despise him as the elder he was.

Chris had always felt held back by Leo before that poison entered his system, even after Leo had died in his time. Leo always thought that Chris would be just like his brother even though Chris, quite unlike his brother, never recieved training or practicing Up There. When Chris moved out of the manor evading Wyatt, Leo tried to bring him back...but couldn't. He had decided his son was too much of a dissapointment and not worth his time. He was so angry with him to accuse Wyatt of being evil that he didn't even realize that Wyatt, the little boy he once knew, was really a killing machine.

"See where I am now, dad?" Chris whispered as it began to rain. "See what I have to do? I hope you're happy, wherever the hell you are!"   
  
_Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take_

The rain pelted his head and drenched him, but he didn't care. He remained where he was, tears streaming down his face. Why did this have to be so hard? All he was supposed to do was save Wyatt. Save Wyatt, save Wyatt. The words replayed through his mind so simply, so easily...So why was it taking so long?

"It wasn't supposed to be this way. He was never supposed to know. I've probably screwed the future in more ways than I can count on my fingers..."

"No you haven't," a voice contradicted.

Chris looked around, panic and distraught apparent on his face. "Who's there?"

"Your father. I'm sorry, Chris. If it's anybody's fault, it's mine. I never listened to you. You were right all along and I paid no attention. I am so, so sorry Chris..."

"D-Dad?"

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you  
_

"I belive in you, Chris. I know you can do it. Save your brother, we're counting on you. I love you."

"I love you too," Chris whispered back, knowing that the spirit was gone. "I'll try."

The rain kept coming down on him and he saw a flash in the distance, most likely lightning. He knew he should probably stand back up and call it a night but he lingered for a moment. Maybe everything would be okay. Maybe Leo could understand what Chris had done to him...Leo may even try to prevent things that he'd do in the future from happening.

Chris closed his eyes and smiled to himself. It was a nice little fantasy he had going on in his head...because he knew Leo wouldn't be so forgiving. It'd take him weeks to understand.

_And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you_

He didn't know how long his eyes had been closed. He probably fell asleep right there, leaning against the brick wall. The rain had stopped and he sat up groggily, rubbing his sore back from sleeping in a weird position. He looked up and saw Leo, solemn and sad...even...desperate.

For a moment Chris just glared at him. He didn't know! He didn't understand! After all this time, all the pain he'd put Chris through, all the suffering, this man standing in front of him was trying to help! He wanted to kill him!

"I'm sorry," they both blurted at the same time.

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_

Leo grinned and offered Chris a hand to help him up. Chris accepted it.

"You okay?" asked Leo, concerned.

"Yeah...Look, Leo, I'm really sorry about what happened last night. You haven't even done anything yet, you don't understand. I didn't mean to do that to you...at least not the you in this time."

Leo put a hand on Chris' shoulder. "It's okay. I know you didn't mean it. And I promise I'll be there for you in the future...son."

Chris smiled. He liked the sound of that.

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

For the first time, Chris really felt like Leo wasn't lying.

==========================================

A/N--And that's that for this song-fic. Hope you liked it! R&R, plz!


	3. Easier to Run

_It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone_

She hugged him when she found out about him being her son. A part of him wanted to melt into her embrace and forget all that had happened since she died...but a part of him was hurt from bringing back all of the memories. He felt...well, it was harsh, he'd admit, but he felt betrayed by Piper.

First of all, she'd left him all on his own at fourteen. But there was no way that he'd let her find that out. And second of all, after all this time she'd mistrusted him and doubted him, suddenly she thought that all of his pain would go away with that one simple hug.

So he hugged her back and pretended that the pain did go away from all those times. But she didn't know about her death...how badly it hurt everyday, even more than all of the memories that Wyatt had destroyed.  
  
_Something has been taken from deep inside of me  
The secret I've kept locked away no one can ever see  
Wounds so deep they never show they never go away  
Like moving pictures in my head for years and years they've played_

He layed back, leaning on the wall of the P3 office and listening to the booming music in the next room. Tears welled up in hs eyes. Piper didn't even offer for him to spend the night--but that was probably because he'd bolted out the door the instant he knew about her finding out. But it still hurt. Everything still hurt. He saw her everyday now, but the memories had never come back so fresh in his mind until that hug.

What the hell was he thinking? That he could replace the Piper in this time with the mother he'd missed for so long?

He was a fool, and fools were weak. He had to be strong to complete his mission...to save Wyatt...this was no time to falter...

He banged the back of his head on the wall in frustration and sank to his knees.   
  
_(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
(If I could take all the shame to the grave I would)  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
(I would take all my shame to the grave)_

There was so many memories reeling in his head like the slide projecter from hell. It didn't stop. It just kept playing and playing, mocking him. He wished he could do something--_anything_--to erase them all. Piper, praising Wyatt; Piper, blind to the evil in Wyatt; and, the most fresh in his mind...

Piper, dead because of Wyatt.

Chris had wanted to kill him. He was hurt, traumatized, and at the young age of fourteen he had made a rash desicion to kill his brother for what he had done. It never happened. Wyatt stopped him...but Wyatt didn't kill him. Correction: Wyatt couldn't kill him. And it wasn't the brotherly bond between the two. Something had protected him, like a barrier...Yes, there had been pain, but never death.

Sometimes he liked to believe that it was his mother up there, helping him.

But now, when he needed help the most, no one could be there for him.   
  
_It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone_

He found that he was shaking. Everyone was leaving the club and he felt horribly alone. It had never bothered him before, but now it seemed wrong; eerie, even. Why was he shaking? It wasn't cold. He wasn't that angry. And a decent Halliwell never, ever got scared, not if they wanted to be a warrior.

He'd always had a strong exterior. He'd always had too...everyone else in the family was so weak after Wyatt turned. They couldn't handle it, but Chris could...or so he thought.

He never cried when Piper died. The tears wouldn't come. He just stared mindlessly, her screams still ringing in his ears, her blood still seeping down his hands. He was still in shock. How could Wyatt, his role model, everything he'd ever believed in, do this to him? Do this to their mother?

It had been too long, he realized. The tears that he had held in for eight long years finally sprang into his eyes and there was nothing he could do to stop them.

_Sometimes I remember the darkness of my past  
Bringing back these memories I wish I didn't have  
Sometimes I think of letting go and never looking back  
And never moving forward so there'd never be a past_

He let himself sob. It was dark and empty, there was nobody left to hear him cry. He was angry with himself. Angry that he couldn't heal Piper, angry that he'd split up his parents, angry that he revealed himself, angry that he was so weak. Weak, wracking in sobs, unable to hold them back.

When he finally regained his calm about an hour later, he felt as if part of the weight of this heavy world had been lifted off of his shoulders. He felt relaxed, stable, restored. He could do this. He could save the future. That was his mission: save the world.

His eyelids drooped and he found that he was tired. It'd been a long day...drifting from plane to plane, dying and living, worrying and breaking at last...  
  
_(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
(If I could take all the shame to the grave I would)  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
(I would take all my shame to the grave)_

Piper felt that she couldn't rest. Her son--her _son--_was their annoying, neurotic (ah, the overused word of the century) whitelighter from the future. She felt horrible, trying to trace back all the times she'd accused him, mistrusted him, doubted him...even hated him.

She tried to console herself. After all, it wasn't like she knew. But why hadn't she been able to figure it out long before now? His grin, the way he rolled his eyes, the stubborn attitude. All of it was hers. And now it was--would be--her son's.

How would it feel, growing up with an evil brother? Coming back to the past to save your family, let alone the whole rest of the world? Having to pretend that you have no relations whatsoever to your parents, aunts, and baby older brother?

How would it feel to be constantly rejected by the ones you loved, yet have to keep coming back and not giving up the fight?  
  
_Just washing it aside  
All of the helplessness inside  
Pretending I don't feel misplaced  
It's so much simpler than change_

That's it, she thought. Throwing on a jacket and slipping on her shoes, she headed out into the darkness and started up her car. She was driving to the P3. She was going to try to make it right with her son...if that was even possible at this point.

She arrived and quietly opened the door to the office. Sitting on the ground, fitfully sleeping, was Chris Perry...Halliwell. There were streaks of tears across his face, which seemed so unlike the unfeeling whitelighter she had grown accustomed to. He thrashed in his sleep, muttering, "No, Wyatt, no...Mommy..."

She leaned down next to him, feeling awful. She was the cause of this...He was in pain. He was biting off more than he could chew, and handling it well...until now.

Right then, she did the only thing that felt right. She embraced him and held him in her arms, comforting him.   
  
_It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone_  
  
"P-Piper..." Chris said, surprised. He didn't pull back, though. He couldn't. Oh, but he must...he couldn't take it. He wouldn't be able to bear leaving her again if he got too attached.

"It's okay, Chris," she soothed. "I'm sorry...I...I didn't know..." She was sobbing herself now.

Chris couldn't cry. He'd never cried in front of his mother before. Ever. He'd always held it in, tried to be strong...

_Sometimes only the strongest among us are the ones that can cry. _Her voice was fresh in his mind, the words only coming from her mouth days before she had died....She'd been referring to the death of Chris' best friend, murdered by Wyatt. Chris hadn't cried then. Or when Piper had died.

"What's wrong with you?" Piper had demanded. "Why are you so cold and uncaring? Your friend is dead, Chris, dead!"

Chris had pulled away from her, orbing to his room and locking the door.

He couldn't do that now. He sobbed along with Piper, harder than ever before.

_It's easier to run  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made)  
It's easier to go  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
(I would take all my shame to the grave)_

_There's nothing wrong with you, Chris...you are strong. You can do it. _Chris swore that that voice wasn't a memory. It came from the wind, and he was the only one that could hear it. It was his mother, still protecting him from whatever came his way.

He felt a sudden urge to be released, to get away. This wasn't right. This wasn't the mission. His time with Piper was supposed to be over eight years ago.

"I'm sorry, Mom," he whispered, orbing away.

_Be strong, Chris. _


	4. Somewhere I Belong

Disclaimer: I don't (sniffles) own Charmed. (WAIL)

((()))

Somewhere I Belong

_When this began  
I had nothing to say  
And I'd get lost in the nothingness inside of me  
(I was confused)  
And I let it all out to find  
That I'm not the only person with these things in mind  
(Inside of me)  
But all the vacancy the words revealed  
Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel  
(Nothing to lose)  
Just stuck hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own  
And the fault is my own_

He was in the alley, hiding...dying. He was only fourteen. This was it. He was going to die--he'd never get married, have kids, get old...never vanquish another demon, laugh with his cousins, go to a school dance...

His thoughts were swimming in a world of pain. Thinking seemed so vain, so unnecesarry. It wasn't going to heal the gaping wound in his stomach that was bleeding onto his fingers. It wasn't going to stop Wyatt from killing their mother.

That's what happened. That's what had gotten him into this mess. Wyatt had been pacing in their room and Chris took the opportunity of Wyatt's vulnerability to read Wyatt's mind. That was one of his powers--telepathy. He only thought that he'd hear about some silly crush or a book report issue, but then he realized, to his own disbelief, that Wyatt, his role model, protector, brother--was planning to murder their mom.

He didn't think. He charged into the room rashly, trying by all means to stop him..  
  
_I wanna heal, I wanna feel  
What I thought was never real  
I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long  
(Erase all the pain till it's gone)  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel  
Like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong_

He tried to orb again, but even as he did so he knew he was only wasting the few precious moments of life he had left. Was his mother dead yet? Did she know? He wished desperately that he could warn her, but Wyatt knew of his intentions and immediately, stabbing him before he could utter a single accusation.

Then Wyatt left him on the floor, crumbling to his knees, orbing him away to the alley without a word. What kind of a fool was he? If he was smarter, he'd have waited. Gone to tell Piper or somebody he trusted.

Then again, if he'd told Piper, there was no way in hell she'd believe him. If he'd told anyone else, they'd most likely act as rashly as he had, barging into their room. But why think about it anyways? It was too late now. It was obvious he was going to die, no matter what. There would be no opportunity, no second chance. Just death.

_And I've got nothing to say  
I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face  
(I was confused)  
Looking everywhere only to find  
That it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind  
(So what am I)  
What do I have but negativity  
Cuz I can't justify the way everyone is looking at me  
(Nothing to lose)  
Nothing to gain, hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own  
And the fault is my own_

He felt cold, hollow. Like he really wasn't inhabiting his body anymore, someone--some_thing_--else was. And then it hit him: it was death. He felt lightheaded, like he was being lifted in the sky...

"No!" he screamed. No sound came out, so he knew that his plea was hopeless. "PLEASE! I NEED TO--SAVE HER--" He kicked and thrashed, but he just kept rising. He was only delaying it by seconds...it wasn't going to help...Besides, what could he do? Fly into a lifeless body?

"C'mon, Leo, please," he begged. "Don't let me die! I'm the only one that can save her!"

Like Leo could hear. He'd ignore Chris' calls, dead or alive. Always had, alway would.

I_ wanna heal, I wanna feel  
What I thought was never real  
I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long  
(Erase all the pain till it's gone)  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel  
Like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong I will never know myself until I do this on my own  
And I will never feel anything else  
Until my wounds are healed  
I will never be anything till I break away from me  
I will break away  
I'll find myself today  
_

He hoped desperately that even if t was his destiny to die, that someone else would save her. He didn't listen in long enough to Wyatt's thoughts to determine where or how it would happen. All he knew was that it was soon--probably the next thing on his agenda after murdering his younger brother.

Suddenly the clouds in his mind seemed to fade. A pain jerked him back to reality, followed by agony beyond words. He wasn't flying anymore. He was falling, faster than he should be. Something was violently sucking him back towards the ground.

_Oh, shit, _he thought. _I'm going to Hell. I'm freaking going to live with demons in Hell!_

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel  
What I thought was never real  
I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long  
(Erase all the pain till it's gone)  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel  
Like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong_

What he opened his eyes to was worse than Hell. At first it made no sense to him, opening his eyes. It took him a moment to realize that he was back in his own body and that the pool of blood around him had disappeared. He looked up, daring to think it could be Leo.

It wasn't.

"W-Wyatt?" he managed to stutter. He cursed himself for sounding so weak, so frightened...which was exactly how he felt. But now Wyatt had the satisfaction of knowing it.

Wyatt was grinning maniacally, staring at Chris with a murderous, insane twinkle in his blue eyes. They didn't seem like Wyatt's eyes, they were like ones of a demon's...

"Where's Mom?" he demanded. "What did you do?"  
  
_I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm  
Somewhere I belong  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm  
Somewhere I belong_

"What?" he asked, holding up his hands innocently. "You're not even gonna thank me for saving your ass?"

Chris gasped, staring at his hands in shock. They would never pass for innocent. Surely the crimson blood dripping down them would never be scrubbed away.

Because it wasn't his own blood. And he knew it wasn't his own.

"You killed her," Chris accused, rage bubbling inside of him. "You KILLED HER!"

Wyatt only laughed. "And no one will ever know. They'll think it was you."

_Somewhere I belong_

"No," Chris moaned, "no, no, no..." He felt a tingle in his hands, one like he'd never felt before. It was energizing, powerful...exciting. By instinct, he drew his hand back and fired.

Wyatt yelped and Chris orbed away, not even bothering to see his new power make impact with Wyatt's stomach.

"See, mom? See, Leo?" he screamed up at the sky. "I CAN be just like Wyatt! Are you happy now?!"

But that didn't matter. He knew he'd never be like Wyatt. He'd never be a murderer.

((()))

Ummmm...REVIEWS, PLZ!! Lol.


End file.
